dream not
by khybrd90
Summary: just something i wrote when i had trouble getting this dream out of my head. the first chapter was based on a dream i had when i was 9. the rest just sort of came along... you know what? just ignore the summary n go straight to the story k.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is told from the first person perspective (since I'm the one experiencing the dream). The story teller is a girl named Kay (that what the people in the dream called me.) who is supposedly on a trip with her friends. **

The boat we were riding slowly steered itself between the tall cliffs that were flanking the river. Upon reaching the end of the ravine, I spotted a Victorian manor, standing tall near the edge of the cliff. Worn out, we oiled out of the boat and started walking towards the cream-coloured structure. As we trudged nearer, I noticed that the windows had different coloured curtains. The garden was well kept and yet the door and windows were closed. Alex knocked on the door and called out if anyone was in. After several tries, he stopped and turned to asked us if we should just go in. The sunny weather we experienced earlier was fading fast and storm clouds could be seen approaching. I clung onto Alice's arm and said that we need to get into some sort of shelter before the storm comes. The rest of us nodded and Nick carefully pushed open the door.

**sorry for the short chapter. but this is seriously a trial run so plz read and review and tell me what you think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**yay! made it! truth being said, i almost forgot i already had the next few chapters done. enjoy and don't forget to rate and review!**

We walked in and found ourselves in a living room. The room had an abandoned kind of atmosphere, and yet the fireplace still had cinders sparking from the logs which suggested that the fire had been recently put out. Some of us wandered into the kitchen. Others explored upstairs. Alice and I stayed in the foyer, too exhausted to join our friends. Brett came in from the kitchen and said that whoever lived here had stocked their supplies well, but the stove looked like it's been w while since it was last used. "There was like, an inch of duct on it." He says. Nick came down bringing two blankets. He gave them to both me and Alice. He told us that there was no one upstairs either, but they found two bedrooms, each with about half a dozen beds. The beds had the covers pulled down. As if whoever lived here was expecting us. Strange...

The girls were getting restless, so Brett escorted us upstairs and told us to freshen up and leave the exploring to the boys. I felt as if we were being watched as we walked to the rooms. It creeped me out so much that I had to ask Alice to stay with me while I shower. After changing, Alice and I head back downstairs to the guys. Daphne and the other girls wanted to rest so we left them upstairs. David and Adrian found some canned seafood, so they whipped up chowder with whatever ingredients they found. Matt sat us down and offered us a plate. Alex laid down the table and asked why the others aren't down yet. I told them that the girls wanted to bunk in for a while. Nick and Brett were hanging out at the newly ignited fireplace. The six of us ate in silence as the sound of raindrops hitting the roof tiles became louder. I winced when I heard the first crack of thunder slice the sky. Alice held my hand as if offering comfort. She knows how I really, REALLY hate thunders. The second thunderclap made me drop my spoon into my plate and nearly splattered chowder onto my shirt. What we heard next brought all of us to our feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**i think i got this scene from '_House on Haunted Hill_'.. i think. either that or the other horror movies i've been exposed to as a kid. R&R!**

A call from above made us race upstairs to find Suzy standing in front of a vault-like door. I asked her how she found it. She said that she couldn't even remember leaving the bedroom, much less how she got there. She had called out because she got frightened when she realized that she was standing there alone. "I don't know how I got here… last thing I remember was listening to Yuya ramble about her sister…" she sobbed. Brett held her close and tried to comfort her, while Alex tapped on the door, trying to find an opening.

After the unnerving, little incident, David led us downstairs. Alice called Alex when she saw that he wasn't behind them. Alex relented after a few unsuccessful tries and followed us downstairs. A sudden flash of lightening and the crack of thunder made him whip his head back. His eyes widened when he saw that the vault had creaked open. He called us back and as we climbed up, I felt that I was being watched again. The same feeling I felt when I was in the shower earlier. I stopped mid step and took a glance around. Nick passed by me, pulling my arm along. I told him that I'd come up later. He shrugged and started to walk up. Just as he let go of my arm, I heard a faint sound of someone breathing so close to my ear followed by a very loud and extra bright thunder. That definitely caught me by surprise and I almost stumbled down if Nick wasn't quick enough. He grabbed my hand before I fell back. I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine and shivered. Nick sensed my tremors and asked if I was okay. I couldn't explain how I felt at the time. The only thing I managed to say was that I hoped the storm would blow over soon. Because I had no desire of staying in this house longer than was necessary. I practically clung to his arm as we climbed up the stairs back to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 coming right up!**

When we got to the top, I saw that rest of our friends had gathered in front of the vault. They were in the middle of an argument. Well, they seemed to be from my POV. As we came closer, we found out that they WERE in an argument. They boys wanted to explore the room but the girls didn't and demanded that they are not to be left alone. It was getting more pathetic as the boys tried to decide who should go and who should stay with the girls much to the objection of the girls who much preferred that they all stayed together and left the door alone. "We came in here to get out of the rain right? So we should all just stay put until it stops!" cried out Daphne in that sometimes annoyingly shrill voice of hers. Most of the girls agreed. The boys groaned at their unity, each not wanting to pass up a chance to explore the 'uncharted territory' as David phases it in his not-that-convincing imitation of a pirate. "You've been watching too much of Jack Sparrow, mate." Adrian scoffed. I sighed and glanced at Alice. A look of understanding passed between us as I braced myself for any retaliation towards what I said next. "Let's just… all go." I said hesitantly. My friends gapped at me as though I just told them that I wanted to live there. Yuya violently shook her head while Suzy begged me to take back what I said and the rest just started bickering among themselves. I was nearing the end of my patience when I heard Alice standing up for me. "Look, Kay's right. It's better this way. The boys will still be able to explore whatever's behind that door and none of us girls will be left behind. There're safeties in numbers. And besides, I don't really feel that cool sticking to one place for too long." She ended, looking at each one of our friends. Nick looked down on me, noticing how tightly I'd clung to his arm and sighed. "All those in favor of a joint exploration, say aye." He said raising his free arm up. Murmurs went around as one by one my friends raised their hands and said 'aye!'. As we were agreeing with each other, the disputed door creaked open a little wider.

Yuya whimpered as she stepped behind Matt. The boys gallantly stepped in front of the girls and Alex slowly pushed open the door, revealing a long dark tunnel leading…who knows where. It was too narrow to walk in a group, so we had to walk in a single file. However, Alice and I ignored that unspoken rule and successful squeezed ourselves along the path, while still clinging on to Nick who had unfortunately volunteered to walk with us. As we reached the middle of the tunnel, (I THINK it's the middle. We can't really see how far we've gone anyway) the door slammed shut resulting in the girls screaming (me included) in fear and the boys yelling to gain control. Just then another door opened at the end of the dreaded tunnel. Such a bright light shone through the door making us all squint to see what it was. The yelling and screaming abruptly stopped as Alex as the head of our little column inched forward slowly. The rest of us followed suit as his step became more determined. When we reached the end of the tunnel, the scene that greeted us was quite in contrast to the rest of the house that we've already seen. Compared to the eerily cold air they had, the room we all clumsily stumbled into had this calm and comforting atmosphere. As though we were in our own bedrooms back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**the bedroom in this chapter was actually inspired by the bedroom i shared with my sis when we were younger. i just down-sized it a bit. =P don't forget to read and review!**

Despite the violent storm outside, it was pretty calm inside the room. It was a simply decorated room, with a queen sized bed with dainty side tables at the center beside the window. It also hosted a settee, dressing table and a small radio perched an antique looking coffee table. There was also a brown trunk at the end of the bed. Alice let go of my hand and went straight for Alex who gently patted her head. While Yuya and Suzy headed straight for the bed, plunking down on it, relieved to be out of that dreaded darkness. Daphne sat at the dressing table, smoothing out her hair that seemed to have frizzed up due to the tension it was in earlier. Brett and Adrian sat by the windows, staring out at the horrible weather wondering when it would just stop. Matt and David kneeled in front of the brown trunk as they tried to break open the locks. Being the last to get in, Nick closed the door and followed me to the settee.

We were just getting our breaths back when Matt gave an unmanly squeal as he triumphantly pushed open the trunk. Brett and Daphne raced by his side and looked into the trunk. Alice and I stayed with the twins, both feeling emotionally drained. David found an old album which he tossed at us, showing complete disinterest while Daphne smiled as she pulled out a lime green fabric. "This is pretty." She stood up. Her eyes widened, "It's a.. dress." "A really pretty dress." Suzy added as she came closer to admire the dress. I was about to agree when I noticed something familiar about the dress. Aside from pretty as Daphne pointed out, it was quite big. "It's a really pretty….maternity dress." I went to Daphne and felt the fabric through my fingers, smiling. I remembered all the fabulous dresses my mom had back when she was pregnant with my youngest brother. Yuya gasped as if saying '_There's more?' _as Daphne pulled out another 9 pieces of those dresses. Alice came over and picked up one of the dresses, "Whoever owns these is really REALLY lucky." David picked up another one of the dresses; this one was a peach-pinkish colour. The soft tones brought out the fine details such as the little red rosettes that hemmed the dress. "Either that or the husband has really good taste." He said, with an air of indisputable pride of the male species. "Alice decided it was time for him to step down from the clouds when she said, "Or just good sense."I laughed out loud when I saw how David's face just fell when she uttered those words. Back on the bed, Matt was laughing along with us when the album that David tossed earlier caught his eye. He picked it up and started to flip through the pages. "Guys …." Matt called out to us.


	6. Chapter 6

**whew! this is pretty much the last chapter for now. in the middle of exams now, so i think its time for me to give the attention that my studies deserve. until next time! R&R! and sorry if my grammar's somewhat lacking. what can i say? i'm a newbie. =P**

He showed us the album he was looking through while we were fooling around. The pictures were yellowing so we could tell that these weren't exactly a recent album. The first few pages were pictures of a family. Dated 14th September 1995. The family was standing in front of the house, in the garden to be precise. The father was a tall man with jet black hair and an intimidating face. He stood stiffly by the chair in which the other two members of his clan sat. The mother was a petite woman, looking half her husband's age, with a head full of tumbling auburn locks. She was amazingly beautiful and was holding their child. A daughter it seems based on the pink ribbon that was tied on her little head. We all questioned how such a beauty ever agreed to wed the husband. "But she looks happy. I think…"Yuya said taking a closer look. It was hard to believe how such a pretty thing could be happy with such a… scary looking hubby but then, her smile almost reached her ears in the picture. Matt turned the page. It was another picture of the family. I was about to point out that the husband had no posing sense when I saw Adrian squint at the picture. "Is it just me, is there just something wrong with this picture." He asked. We all took a closer look and realized it. The picture was dated 5th November 1996. About a year and two months had gone by and the parents looked slightly older as they should, but the baby was… still a baby.


End file.
